


Reversed Wheel of Fortune

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Naoto is the Killer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Wheel of FortuneUpright: Good luck, karma, life cycles, destiny, a turning pointReversed: Bad luck, resistance to change, breaking cycles
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Shirogane Naoto
Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929880
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Reversed Wheel of Fortune

The sound of a gun being cocked. 

“I’m the source of your bad luck. I think you’ve figured that out now.” 

“Naoto?! It… it’s you?!” Yosuke said, stepping back. 

“Yes it is, Yosuke.”

“B-But you’re a cop! You… you can’t…”

“Yosuke, don’t you see? You agreed with me. We should kill those who are evil.”

“But… what did Saki-senpai do?!”

“She was evil to you, in her heart.”

“That’s not enough to kill her! What about Yamano?!”

“She… was an accident. But this is justice! I can kill those who cause pain!”

“Naoto, you’re out of control!”

“Yosuke. You’re with me, or against me. Choose a side. But…” Naoto raises her gun. “If you cross me, and run off to tell your partner? You’re next.”

“Naoto, don’t. You… you think you’re dispensing justice, but…!”

“This is the only way, Yosuke! These people need to face the consequences of their actions! Konishi, Namatame… they wouldn’t have been held responsible!”

“Saki is entitled to her opinion about me! I understand that she hated me, and it hurts like hell! And, don’t you dare forget that Namatame wouldn’t have started without your kills first!” 

“Yosuke! This is for you! For us! The investigation team! I never meant to hurt the innocents… but the guilty must pay! I am their karma!” 

“You’re delusional!”

“I am Fortune’s due!”

“You refuse to realize that you’re wrong and change!”

“I have changed to an Avatar of Karma!” 

“I can’t believe this! Naoto, we’re done! I’m not taking this! I’m running over and telling Partner and we _will_ stop you, you got that?!”

“I can’t let you do that, Yosuke!”

“Then kill me! Have my blood on your conscience!”

“I…”

“Go into the TV, skip town, I don’t care. I will find you, Naoto Shirogane. And I will stop this ‘Avatar of Karma’ that you’ve become. Because I know this isn’t the person I fell in love with.”

Yosuke turned and walked away. Naoto lowered her gun. 

“This Avatar of Karma will not be stopped until the world is safe. This, I swear.”

The TV world. 

Naoto summoned Sukuna-Hikona. 

The aura around Naoto turned bright red. Sukuna-Hikona’s wings grew larger and turned darker. 

The saber turned red. 

Naoto took her hat off and threw it. 

“The Detective Prince is dead. All that’s left is Naoto Shirogane: Avatar of Karma.”

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the hat hair as her eyes turned yellow.

“I am thou, thou art I. Let me be reversed.” 

Yu felt something in his chest, and he saw Naoto’s Arcana fly in front of his face. 

...It reversed… and then it cut in half. 

He knew. He knew even before Yosuke came in. 

“The killer is Naoto… isn’t it?”

“Yes, Partner. I’m sorry.” Yosuke looked down. 

“How are you feeling. I know you and Naoto were…”

“I broke it off. She’s completely delusional. She thinks she’s some Avatar of Karma.”

“...We need to stop her.”

“I know. Tomorrow’s the day.”

“I’ll text everyone. Get some rest, Yosuke.”

“I will.”


End file.
